lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of the Force
Overview The Knights of the Force were a Star Wars themed Union clan founded by former members of the Jedi Order. It is best known for its pioneering attempts in creative education and for the creation of the Union's first and only clan run news media, the Holonet News. History KOTF was founded in January of 2014 by leader RenegadeRhythm, and Kiaro_theSackboy, both former Jedi from Rebeller93's LBP Jedi Order. They created KOTF due to inactivity in the Jedi Order. At the time, the Jedi Order was incredibly broken up and anarchic with the disappearance of Grand Master Rebeller93. Members were scattered and untrained, and the unity of the organization was extremely weak. As such, Renegade and Kiaro decided to found the Knights of the Force and join the LBP Union. KOTF joined up with the Union during the RU/LBPU War and appointed Kiaro_theSackboy as their representative. Sometime later, KOTF started a news feed called the Holonet News which featured both news from KOTF and LBPU affairs. After the clan fell into inactivity however, RenegadeRhythm turned over the clan to Avion_Hawk in late 2015,Union Census who failed to act as leader and the group collapsed fairly quickly. Another Star Wars related clan of its influence has not appeared since. Demographics Population The Knights numbered around the 15-20 range in membership. Language The primary language of the Knights was English. Government The Knights of the Force had a ranking hierarchy. At the tip of the pyramid was the grand master, and other positions and ranks fell below this. RenegadeRhythm based the system off the Jedi Order from Star Wars, making progression through ranks dependent on skill growth and experience. Foreign Relations and Military The Knights of the Force retained a system of 'warfare' during the time the LBP Jedi Order was active. This involved a series of lightsaber duels. This system was said to be practiced by KOTF during its membership with the Union, however it was never utilized due to the Union administration's strict focus on counter-trolling and anti-war policies outlined in the Novus Carta and old constitution. Culture and Style The Knights were focused on retaining a strict Star Wars style of creation and organization. Members were rewarded for making Star Wars creations and could attain new ranks and reputation through creative contributions to the group. Lightsaber dueling prowess was perhaps the core of the clan's focus. Infrastructure The Knights of the Force were the first clan in the Union's history to attempt and successfully create and operate a media outlet for the Union, albeit for a short period of time. This was the Holonet News. The Holonet covered various news stories about recent Union and KOTF events and happenings. The news only lasted for a short period of time before it ceased to be updated. Like other Union member states, their officials attended Union Summits regularly until the clan's decline in activity. KOTF prided itself on being one of the pioneers in creative education. Using a mentorship system, experienced members took on new members as apprentices and taught them in a 3 section curriculum composed of design, logic, and lightsaber combat. This intended to touch on all 3 of LittleBigPlanet's core values of Play, Create, and Share. KOTF's training program was currently only open to members of KOTF. Unfortunately, due to the lack of manpower and lack of a head trainer, KOTF's creative education program never succeeded and this led to the fall of the clan into inactivity and eventually complete collapse. References Category:LBPU Clans Category:Clans